Nightmares
by chef libby
Summary: The Mortal Instruments: Jace and Clary one shot with a twist.


**AN: Hello! This is a one shot of Jace and Clary with a twist. Enjoy!**

Nightmares

"Jace!" His head whipped around to see the small redhead at the end of the hall. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing was laboured. It didn't take a genius to see that she just run up all the stairs.

"Hey" He replied. His hands tucked into his jean pockets and started to play with the small switchblade he had as she speed walk towards him. Her hair bounced up and down. Jace's thoughts couldn't help but slip to thinking how glorious she looked when Clary's hair was down, and not in braids.

She reached him, and panted slightly. "We need to talk." Jace nodded, and gestured towards the door to his bedroom that he was standing beside. Clary brushed against him slightly as she passed him to open the door. Jace's heart speed up a fraction by that one touch, though he would never show it.

He followed her into the room. Jace half expected Clary to collapse onto the bed, but she stayed standing looking out the window of his room. It was a lovely view of the near dead garden in the back.

"What do you need to talk about?" He asked speeding the conversation along. Clary didn't move at all.She was clenching her fists, and quite tightly. Her knuckles were white and Jace wondered what was going on. Much to his dissapointment, her gaze was on anything but him.

"I can't deal with it anymore." She said nervously after a long moment of silence.

"Deal with what?" Jace asked back, rising is right eyebrow.

"Everything." Clary's voice was wavering to such an extent, that all Jace wanted to do was hug and comfort her, but he didn't trust himself.

She turned herself around, her arms clung to her stomach. Her eyes were watery, and it was killing Jace inside.

"I don't care what anyone says anymore Jace." A single teardrop ran down her freckled cheek. "I can't live like this. I just, just," Clary fell the floor, barely catching herself. Jace immediately not thinking crouched down beside her. His hand started stroking back and forth on her back. Clary's tear stained face turned up to look at him. A small laugh escaped from her lips as she lifted herself up onto her knees. Jace's hand was on the small of her back.

"I didn't want to break down like this." She wiped a tear away from her face, and sniffled. "It's just too much."

"What is?" He was staring into her green eyes after what seemed like months. Clary had always been careful to avoid stare at him, but now, it was the only thing she was looking at.

"I'm not going to hide anymore." She brought her hands up to cradle Jace's face, and brought him closer to her own. "I'm really not." Her breath tickled his face as she leaned closer to kiss him. Jace closed the spaced with his lips on hers.

"Are you sure about this?" Jace murmured against Clary's lips. Clary nodded.

Jace stood up, holding out his hand to Clary. She took it, and he brought her up. This moment was perfect, not quite the way he saw it in his head, but regardless perfect. As much as he wanted to love her as a sister, it was impossible. He wasn't too sure of it before, but now it was settled. Clary and him belonged together.

Clary swung her arms around his neck. Jace couldn't help but express his joy. He kissed Clary with small butterfly kisses all over her face. Finally, his lips reached hers. He intended it to be gentle, but Clary had another idea. She kissed him back hard, moving her lips against his. She let go of the grasp of his neck, and playfully pushed him towards the bed. Jace shot her another eyebrow raise. Clary was wearing mischievous smile. It was a whole new side to Clary he hadn't seen, and Jace had to say, it was _sexy._

The back of his legs buckled as he backed up onto the mattress. Clary fell down onto top of him, attacking his lips again. Her hands slid under his shirt, and moved them slowly and seductively up and down. Jace moaned quietly as Clary let a smile into her kiss.

Her lips moved from his mouth, and trailed them down to his neck. He flung it his head backward, elongating his neck. His eyes were closed enjoying the ecstasy of the moment. Clary's lips were making there way up again, now on his jaw line. He opened his eyes and moved his head forward. The sight that met his eyes caused him to shove Clary off. She landed with a thump, but now Jace couldn't even be sure that it _was_ a she.

He sat up, and looked into the pale yellow, not green eyes of a demon. The skin was mucky brown instead of pale and freckled, and its hair had hardly any traces of red. The rest was black and was knotted into to such an extent that it stood up on its own in some places. The nails were long sharp claws that could slice through his chest and pull out his heart like a knife with soft butter. He gasped at the thing started to talk.

"_Jace! Don't you love me_?" It pleaded. He could hear Clary's tiny voice over the hoarse, scratchy, raw voice. When the demon talked, he could see the pointed needle like teeth behind its black dead lips. The tongue like a serpent tongue split down the middle slid out of the mouth for a second.

"_We were supposed to be together_!" It hissed back. Jace's hand frantically scrambled around his jean pockets, finally finding the switchblade. He pulled it out by the red handle and flung it out for defence. It wasn't going to do much, but just maybe it would save his life. The demon let out a yowl that could deafened him momentarily. Could Isabelle nor Alec here it? Why weren't they coming to help him?

The revolting demon sat in a crouched position, waiting for its moment to pounce. Jace stood up, pointing the switchblade out in front of him. The demon licked its lips with the snake tongue.

"_Your blood with taste oh so good…_" The demon shuddered and then jumped with a screech. Jace would have covered his ears this time had it not been for the claws he was holding inches away from his face. His switchblade slipped form his hands and clanged against the floor. The demon was straddling him on top of him as he lay on the bed. His hands were slipping as his energy was being gnawed at. He was stronger than this and he knew it! Why was his strength gone? The claws were inching there way to his body. He gulped. This was it. He couldn't move anything. It was like someone had slipped a muscle sedative into his blood stream and it was just starting to take effect.

He battled for his muscled to work, he willed them, he commanded them! Nothing was working. Not expecting defeat his arm gave out. The claws grazed his skin. He tried to scream, but his throat was dry and sore as if it had been filled with sand.

The demon drew up its dirty brown arm. Its black claws reflected some of the light from the setting sun.

"_Goodbye, Jace Wayland…"_ The tongue tasted his skin, and the demon moaned in hunger. The claws pointed to his chest and moved down in a blur, too fast for his eyes to see.

* * *

Jace woke up in a pant with cold sweat covering his body. His shirt was sticky and stuck to his chest his certain areas. He shook his head trying to get the sweat dripped hair off of his forehead. He got out of bed to change into a fresh shirt. The cold air stung him, and sent a wave of goose bumps up his arms and spine.

He was used to nightmares. Jace had recieved the mark on his left hand much younger than the other children. Having been so, had caused him nightmares ever since he has child. That's what Valentine had explained to him. He looked down at his mark menacingly. He thought it had always been an honour, because that is what his father always told him. But now, he wasn't too sure.

The nightmares themself didn't bother Jace. His nightmares had ranged form himself dancing till his feet literally fell off in the Seelie Court, and being devoured by raveners while he was still alive. None of these bothered him as much as they used to. What really got to him were the dreams that included Clary that taunted him into waking up at two in the morning with a cold sweat and the empty sensation of realization of reality sunken into the pit of his stomach.

_-chef libby_

_It isn't my best work, but I thought it was a pretty good idea. Liked it, loved it, or straight out hated it and thought it wasn't even worth a second of your time, Please Review!_


End file.
